Hold on
by Kit419
Summary: Huey and violet are both prone to bullying. That's why they have each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Huey: 

"Next time when I tell you to do something you do it! Got me nerd?"Jake Gander had slammed Huey against the lockers, Huey had been 'in his way' and now he'd greatly pay for it.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer!"He yelled, then punched Huey in the stomach.

Huey doubled over in pain, he didn't want to say it, he couldn't just let Jake get his way.

"I'm waiting!"He yelled.

If Huey were to ask his brothers what to do, they'd tell him to stand up for himself, but Huey's not strong enough. So to avoid getting beat up worse Huey answers "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" just like he wants, Huey has learned that if he complies, he won't hurt him as bad.

"Good. Next time I won't be so nice"He whispers harshly in Huey's ear then drops him into the hard floor. After he left Huey picked himself back up, he was just glad there wasn't any physical bruises or his brothers would find out. Not that he didn't want to tell them but he didn't want to go through the same thing again.

The last bully he had was kicked out of school. Which worked but Huey may have ruined that guys life. One time the bully started to go after his brothers, which really didn't end well for anyone. Huey hasn't forgiven himself for putting that burden on them. If he just tries not to get in jakes way and tries to be respectful, he won't hurt him as bad and his brothers won't have to deal with it. Plus life is stressful enough with their mom suddenly back in their lives.

Dewey his younger brother who usually greeted everyone with a smile looked confused "Hey Huey, are you ok? We missed you at lunch".

"Oh yeah sorry, I was discussing a history assignment with Mrs Santony"He said.

Dewey knew deep down that Huey was lying but he trusted that if it was important he would tell him eventually "So Webby wants to watch this movie 'The tormentors of the dead part 7' tonight. Are you in?"

Huey shook his head "It's a school night. I have homework".

"You know bro, it's reasons like this you're unpopular"Dewey said.

Huey shrugged, though it hurt he knew Dewey didn't mean it that way and he was just joking around. He really wished he wasn't so sensitive.

Violet:

People don't like people who are 'different' mostly because they won't even give them a chance. Violet has been bullied many times before for many different reasons.

Mostly because she's smart, others because she's weird. Being obsessed with the shadow realm and researching magic isn't necessarily considered cool.

Erica is the second worst bully violet has ever had, and she's had a lot. She's tall, masculine and very strong. Shame she doesn't use her efforts for anything good but yes she was very intimidating.

Her worse bully however was Ericas best friend Rachel, she's the reason Erica bullies violet. She's the biggest diva in school and she gets away with it because she's rich, she's sort of popular but people only want to hang out with her because she's rich so does that even count?

Violet ate lunch in the library alone to avoid her, Erica would pour food on her or smack her lunch tray on the floor and humiliate her by making her clean it up. She can usually take it but with her personal life right now she didn't want to have to. It only pained her to know that as soon as that bell rings and she walks back to class that she'll have to face them once again. And she was right. When the bell rang she walked into the hall and saw Erica and surprisingly no Rachel, she tried to walk faster but she was blocked by Erica.

"Where do you think you're going nerd?"She asked.

Violet wasn't fazed "Class"She answered.

Erica slammed the notebook she was holding on the floor, violet wasn't intimidated or amused by this but she was slightly nervous Erica would read what was inside. "Aren't you going to pick that up?"She asked.

Violet wasn't going to fight it, she'd just lose, so she picked it up off the floor.

Erica smiled and grabbed violets backpack, opened it and poured all its contents on the floor "Better hurry up, you'll be late for class"She said walking away.

Violet was already late for class so it doesn't matter that much. She picked up everything she could find that was hers but couldn't find her spare pencil or her sharper but she supposed there are worse things she could lose.

Erica wasn't her only bully but she was the only one who was ever physically intimidating. But it could be a lot worse, she should hurt be grateful because it could definitely be a lot worse.

(Authors note: I write this first chapter then it didn't save! I'm lucky I was still inspired enough to re write it. Please review to mend my broken heart, and if you'd like me to continue this story)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Huey

Huey and his brothers walked back to school with luckily no problems, Huey was considering telling his brothers about Jake but then they arrived at the mansion, as always Della, Donald, Scrooge, Webby, and Mrs beakley ask how their day was. Huey put on a face for everyone and as soon as he could, walk upstairs and do his homework. He needs to tell them...he knows he needs to tell them. They'll help him get through this and they can help get rid of this jerk, he doesn't have to fight alone if he'd just tell them...

Louie hasn't been sleeping well since Della got back...

Dewey is really happy right now...

If he told his brothers that he's being bullied, Della will eventually find out. What would she think of him? A coward? A disappointment? Weak? She wouldn't be wrong. What was wrong with him? He's supposed to be the older sibling, he's supposed to look after them not the other way around.

He pulled out the homework...

Name: Jake Gander

Huey double checked, yeah that's spelled right.

Just comply, nothing bad will happen if you do.

Violet

"Who are you staring at?"Lena teased. Violet was too distracted in her own thoughts to notice what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I saw you staring at red hat"She said jokingly, Webby giggled too. Violet was confused at first what they could possibly be talking about then looked back and all three boys were in the kitchen talking about the movie and trying to trick Huey into watching it as well, "I wasn't staring at anybody,"She said "I spaced out".

"Sure, sure"Lena teased again.

"Trust me, he's the very last thing on my mind"She writes in her notebook and both girls shrugged.

Lena then smirked and said to Webby in her very bad British voice "I think she's got a bit of a crush I do I do. What do you say Englabeth?"

"Ah britty it seemed only yesterday she was a young nerd in the library and now here she is with yet another nerd, 'tis beautiful".

"What are you doing? What's that?"

"Oh right, it's this weird thing we do sometimes"Webby laughed.

"Talk in bad British accents?"Violet asked.

"You kinda had to be there"Lena added.

"I see"She said in a very monotone expression. Lena and Webby weren't sure if she is upset or not.

Then Webby asked "So are you ready to see The tormentors of the dead part 7?"

Violet shook her head "Sorry Webigail, I have a strict rule not to watch any horror film with a part 7".

"Are you scared?"Lena asked.

Violet then rolled her eyes, it's not that she didn't want to watch it or hang out with her friends but this was a very strange thing she actually can control and at the moment it seems she couldn't control anything "No, but sequels to horror movies are worse then actual horror movies."

"Ok well I guess we could do something else"Webby said, she did look disappointed.

"Well you guys go ahead and watch"She said.

"We wouldn't leave you by yourself Vi"Lena said.

"Well if you keep the light on I can read my book while you watch the movie".

"Sounds good to me!"Webby said.

Lena scoffed "Watch the movie with the light on? It's against my religion."

Webby laughed and said "Come on Lena it's not that bad."

They went ahead and watched their movie "Louie, if you want you can sit next to me since Huey's not here, I know sometimes you get scared"Webby suggested.

Yes, Louie was embarrassed by what she said but he did know that wasn't her intentions "I don't get scared during horror movies webby, especially part seven of horror movies"He explained then sat next to her anyway just in case.

Violet looked up from her book...They did look like a family. Like one you'd find on a really old sitcom, even Lena, they all just looked like they belonged together, they seemed happy to be together. Why can't every family be like that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Huey: 

Hueys alarm went off at 6:00 A.M. He dreaded the idea of going back to school, which was sad because he loved school. It's the one place he feels accomplished.

If he faked sick his brothers would know what's going on, he couldn't let that happen. Besides he's the one who chose to face this alone. It's too late to talk to his brothers. It couldn't possibly be worse then yesterday right?

Huey walked downstairs to find Lena and Webby at the breakfast table talking, She must've slept over or something, Dewey was talking Dellas ear off and Louie was just playing on his phone. Everything was as it should be.

Webby was telling Lena the story of when Della showed up, "And that's when Della showed up at the door, Scrooge dropped the quil on the floor and it crashed into a million pieces".

"Oh my gosh"Lena said.

"Do you like, live here now?"Huey asked.

"Uh yeah, Scrooge didn't tell you?"Lena asked.

"I guess you've been so preoccupied with your mom and school I forgot to tell you"Webby said.

She had no idea how right she was "Webby, next time one of your weird friends move in I'd like to he informed".

"What are the odds of this happening again?"Webby asked.

"What are the odds of it happening the first time?"He asked.

Violet: 

Violets alarm went off at 5:00 AM, she liked to get an early start to play violin, eat breakfast and maybe read a little while before school to ease her nerves. It helped until she actually walked into the school building, weirdly enough it reminded her of that saying 'The valley of the shadow of death' but that's a very dramatic thought.

After morning period she thought maybe it wasn't so dramatic after all, after she ran into both Erica and Rachel in the hall. "Hey Vi, whatcha got there?"Rachel asked.

Violet looked the other way and ignored her, she'd tried this a million times and it hasn't ever worked, why did she think it would this time? Erica grabbed her and slammed her into the locker.

"Excuse me, I was talking to you"Rachel said, she took the library book violet was holding "What's this?"She asked.

Violet panicked for a single second but then felt a slight relief when she found out it was just the library book. "It's not mine, it belongs to the school library you nitwit".

"What a shame"Rachel smiled ripping the book page by page onto the floor, the kids around them just stared and didn't say or do anything. Violet made a promise to herself that day that if she ever saw this happen to someone else that she would do something about it and then...

"Don't you people have anything better to do?"

Huey: 

He didn't want to get involved with this. He wanted to walk away and mind his own business but he's been in bad situations like this before and nobody did anything about it. He really needed someone to do something about it.

"What are you going to do? Solve a math problem?"Rachel asked as everyone laughed. It really wasn't that clever why was everyone laughing and where are the teachers?

"No but I can tell mrs quacksmith about this and see what she thinks about this bullying and damaging school property".

The bell rang and the other kids left for lunch without a care in the world. All Huey could think was 'Thanks a lot jerks'.

"Loser"Rachel said punching Huey in the arm, walking to lunch with the others "See ya Vi, your boyfriend can't protect you forever"She said.

Violet:

She started picking up the paper on the floor, she wanted to thank Huey for his help but she was far too embarrassed. Looking behind her she sees that Huey is also helping her.

"The greatest works of edger Allen Poe?"Huey asked.

She nodded "My favorite poet".

"Hmm your favorite poet says a lot about you"He says.

"Says what? I'm depressed, dark insane?"She asked.

Huey smiled while grabbing the last three pages off the floor "Could be either one, or all those".

Violet laughed "Well thanks for helping, it was very compassionate"Violet was starting to walk away.

"You're violet right?"He asked.

She nodded "And you're Huebert duck, Eldest grandnephew of Scrooge Mcduck and lives in Mcduck manor with my friend webigail".

"Right. Would you like to get some lunch or something?"

"Perhaps. But not today, how about meeting me in the library tomorrow at noon?"

"It's a date".

Violet smiled this time and started to leave again.

"Wait-"

She turned around, Huey handed her ten dollars.

"For the book".

She resented "I couldn't let you pay for something you didn't break".

"But you didn't break it either, at least let me pay for half", He insisted.

After a long argument she finally took the money from him. She felt bad but at the same time she felt strange, nobody had ever treated her like that before.

* * *

Notes: Sorry it took so long to finish l hope it wont take so long next time. The next chapter will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Huey:

Huey wasn't sure why he agreed with violets weird request to join her for lunch in the library. He didn't really know her and wasn't too eager to get to know her but he could use the break from Jake... and possibly, his brothers.

He showed up at noon like he promised, he brought his lunch and the book he originally borrowed. He saw Violet sitting alone reading 'The picture of Dorian gray' by Oscar Wilde. He didn't want to interrupt so he quietly took a seat next to her.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow "You came"She said.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I?"Huey asked, he felt anxious for some reason wondering if he wasn't actually supposed to come, was she being sarcastic? Was she signaling him? She didn't sound sarcastic.

She didn't seem nervous either, she seemed confused, She looked back at her book, "No reason, it's just nobody has ever excepted lunch invitations from me in the past"She said.

"Why not?"Huey asked.

"Because I'm weird"She said without looking at him, without blinking or hesitating, Without shame. He couldn't understand how she could be so calm.

"I can be pretty weird too"He said. He wasn't sure what to say next, they just sat there for a good five minutes in complete silence.

Violet: 

He was so cute when he didn't know what to do. Violet didn't know what to do either, she was so nervous, and he was so perfect.

She slowly put down the book and looked down at the table, neither of them looked up. Neither of them felt comfortable eating in the presence of one another so violet stared at the wall while Huey stared down at the table. Every now and then they'd shake things up and violet would look at the table while Huey looked at the wall.

Huey:

Say something!

He mentally beat himself up, he felt bad for interrupting violets reading and now she looked bored. Why did he care? He barely knew she existed until yesterday. What could he even say? "Have you told Webby and Lena?"He asked, why did he ask that? That's too personal! It's too late to take it back.

"About what?"She asked as if she didn't already know.

"About Rachel and Erica"He answered.

She sighed "No, I haven't".

"Why not?"He asked.

She kicked her feet really high and grabbed onto her fingers and started playing around with them "Why would I?"She asked.

"They can help you"He said "Lena is only a few grades ahead of us and Webby is kind."

"I know.."She said "But I'm not comfortable with telling them yet ok?"

Huey shrugged "Ok", he suddenly wished they were closer, he could help convince her to tell Webby and Lena. They were her friends and Huey knew they'd help her. And He didn't want her to go through this alone.

Violet: 

"Have you told your brothers about Jake?"She asked after a long pause.

"No".

"Why not? Aren't you comfortable talking to them?"She asked.

"I suppose it's possible to be too comfortable"He said.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about that"She said basing on their current situation. Huey laughed, she smiled but didn't look at him.

She made him laugh.

"I should go, my brothers are probably looking for me. This was fun, we should do it again. How about tomorrow?"

She looked at him this time. He asked her? "Alright"She said, as vague as she could be, she can't have him knowing that she enjoyed his company.

Huey:

"Hey nerd, where do you think you're going?"Jake asked standing in front of him.

Huey was just trying to walk back to class, why did bad things have to happen when you start thinking it's going well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Huey:

When Huey got back home that day things were normal, or as normal as you can possibly be in this family.

Dewey was like normal Dewey with the volume too high, Della was supposed to bring out the best in him but it turned out to bring out the cocky in him "I couldn't just ignore a dare right? So I do the double flip right into the basketball team, sure I got detention for it but it was still pretty awesome".

Della smiled as if she was proud of this for some reason "I'm glad you had a good day Dewey"She said, turning to Louie "How was your day Louie?"

"Meh, normal, boring, loud."He said still looking at his phone; He still wasn't really use to this whole "mother" thing just yet but he's at least making some progress.

"Well how about you Huey?"

He kinda hoped she'd focus on Louie, now he had three choices, he could make up some story about how he had a great day like Dewey, he could act like it was no big deal or he could tell her the truth, "It was ok"He said.

"Just ok?"She asked.

Now things started to escalate, "Yeah, things were fine, it's just predictable"He said hoping she would buy it.

"Well it's only Wednesday "She said, "We can only hope tomorrow is better" She hugged him from behind the chair and kissed his forehead. Wasn't bad advice for someone with no parenting experience, and very few real life experiences.

Now he felt worse about not telling her, but then again, how could he possibly tell her that her son is a worthless coward?

Huey walked into the kitchen to get something to drink but then thought twice after seeing Webby and Lena. 'Why did she have to live here?' He thought.

He didn't hate Lena or anything but she can be...difficult.

"Sup red hat"Lena said.

"Hi Lena"He said without eye contact. Grabbing a glass of water.

"Water, interesting. You know the jr woodchuck guidebook states that you should have at least six ounces of water every day"She said in her best Huey impression.

Webby laughed "Science fact!"

Huey rolled his eyes trying not to be offended or upset "It's actually eight ounces a day Lena, if you had the common sense that was bestowed on a goat, you'd know that".

"That was rude Huey!"Webby said.

Huey walked away without another word. He already had enough problems at school, he didn't need them at home too. Not like Webby would ever defend him.

Violet:

"Your boyfriend can't protect you forever".

She was sick of letting those girls get to her! She doesn't want to be hurt anymore, she's done!

Nobody personally thinks of her, she's not special and nobody was fooled into thinking she was.

Erica really hurt her today, she wrote it down in her journal, it's better to write it down then to waste her time telling someone else who wouldn't care. She looked at the bruise on her arm.

Violet was walking home from school when Erica tripped her, she hurt her arm on the concrete, she didn't crypt anything, she wasn't weak. But everyone laughed for some reason. Nobody cared she was hurt, they laughed. Lena and Webby are no better then they are.

She promised to study at the mansion and if she said she couldn't make it they'd ask her why. She did want to go but It would be nice to get away from the stress at home so she went anyway.

Big mistake.

They said there hellos and did their homework as normal but then things started to go very wrong.

They started jabbering on, talking about how funny it was when they made fun of Huey earlier, the only guy who dared be nice to her and they make fun of him. She was already annoyed with them without this and now she sorta wanted to kill them.

"Can we stop talking about this please?"Violet asked.

"Are you ok?"Webby asked.

"Yes, I'm fine"She said aggressively.

"Violet, don't talk to Webby like that"Lena said, "She was just asking."

"Sorry I forgot I'm last on your ranking system"She said.

"What?"Webby asked.

"I'm not stupid webigail, I know I'm just your backup friend!"

"That's not true-"Webby tried to say.

"That's ridiculous!"Lena spat out.

"You wouldn't defend me if Webby said something like that!"

"That's the thing, Webby doesn't say things like that"Lena said.

"But you do"She said, violet grabbed her stuff and left.

"Violet wait!"Webby said.

Slam.

"Don't worry Webby. We don't need her anyway".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Huey:

It was Saturday morning, Della was giving launchpad flying lessons, Donald had to get groceries, Uncle Scrooge had a staff meeting: (literally he found a magical talking staff and they're working things out)

It was just the kids at home, lena kept bragging about being the oldest and most responsible, not because she cared about that but just to make Huey infuriated, he was already tired out from the events from yesterday that he just didn't care anymore.

Drake had beaten him up again for giving him a B+ instead of a A- but let's be honest, that guy couldn't get an A at anything.

Huey lost his train of thought realizing violet's not here. She always comes over on Saturdays, "Where's violet?"He asked.

"Why? Do you love her or something?"Lena asked rudely.

"What? No I just wondered because she is usually here on Saturd-"

"Well if you must know she was mean to Webby"Lena interrupted.

"I don't think she meant to"Webby said.

"I may not know her too well but she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would hurt someone purposely" Huey said.

"Well she did, so she's no longer welcome here"Lena said, even Huey who wasn't a huge fan of lena knew she was just upset and overprotective of Webby, Webby had helped her through so much that lena wanted to return the favor but kicking violet out surely wasn't the answer, especially when it's obvious she needed them right now.

It wasn't any of his business, he can't control the world, he can't tell lena to give her another chance and he couldn't tell violet the same thing either, he has this reputation because he can't let the urge to fix it go, but he has to: he doesn't want to be the know it all, nobody likes a know it all. Especially- Her.

He walked pass his bedroom and overheard his brothers, his own brothers making fun of him.

"Oh hey look at me, I'm the duke"Dewey joked,

Louie laughed "Ahh oh no!"

He needed to get out of here.

Violet:

She sat on the floor in the library, flipping through the young adult books, not her favorite genre but she needed to smile today, she had a hard week.

"Hey stranger, school library closed?"

"Huey"She said with no emotion whatsoever.

Huey:

It was a relief to see violet here, he hoped to find her, he needed a friend "You spend your free time during the week at the school library and spend your Saturday here?" Where has she been his whole life?

She didn't look him in they eye, just said: "Well Sundays they're closed, I need something to keep me sane."

"That's actually pretty cool"He wasn't lying, to him, anyone who reads in their spare time are worth talking to "Mind if I join you?"

She smiles at him and gestured him to sit next to her.

After a couple seconds of silence Huey decided he'd better say something, "Violet? If we're going to be friends or if our library visits are going to be more frequent, we should probably get to know each other".

Violet:

"What do you propose?"She asks.

"It's very random and kinda a cliché now but how about we take turns asking each other questions"He asks, very out of the blue, very straight forward. She loved it.

This would be perfect, they could find common ground, understand their defects, their emotions and gain knowledge of one another "Alright, you start."

"Ok, what's your favorite book?"

She thought about it, "I don't think I have one"She said, "I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were looking for".

"No, that's great".

"Do you have a favorite book?"She asked.

"Obviously"He grabbed the jr woodchuck guide book from his hat.

"Oh right, I forgot. Why do you keep it with you at all times?"She asks.

"With my family, it's the only way to prepare for what comes next."He answered.

She suddenly realized that she wanted to know more about him.

"If you could live in any of these books, which one would it be?"He asked.

"Probably L.Z Riggs book: Miss Lenard's school for gifted wizards. Did you read it?"

"Who hasn't?"He asked, "unfortunately I stopped at book number four."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have brothers, and Lena and Webby and Uncle Scrooge and mom who seem to only want me around when I want time for myself"He says, "I try to take at least a hour of reading a day but that doesn't always work out."

Huey:

They spent like a hour at the library asking questions because they just enjoyed learning about one another. However things were starting to get personal.

"Huey, you seem very calm and straight forward. I like that."

"Well you haven't seen all of me, I have a really weird side when I'm either really stressed out or had too much sugar, I go crazy, my brothers call it the duke, I can't control it".

"Like doctor Jekyll and mr Hyde?"She asked.

"Kinda, I guess".

"Dr Huey and mr duke"She said, they both laughed.

It might be funny sometimes but anything could be taken too far, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to but why do you always talk emotionless?" She had told him she does it on purpose, it doesn't make sense.

"Because I don't want people to take what I say the wrong way, I'm not good with emotion stuff"She said, "I'm going to tell you something and I need you to not make it a big deal, Huey I'm-"

"Autistic?"He asked, honestly he didn't mean to, he thought twice, what if that was wrong?

"How did you know?"She asked.

"Lucky guess?"

Violet:

"If I'll be honest, it's not all bad just- sometimes I wish I could understand normal behavior"Violet says.

"Honestly? Me too,"He never told anyone before "It takes time," he slowly puts his hand on top of hers, "it takes one day at a time."

She smiled and squeezed his hand gently, this was something, this was emotion.

"What happened between you, Lena, and Webby?"He asked removing his hand from hers.

"Nothing good"She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Huey:

He took a deep breath and smiled, he can't control violet "Ok, but I just wanted you to be aware that friends are hard work, but Webby and Lena are worth it. And so are you."

Violet:

Huey left not long after, Sunday morning came around and she just-

She couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried; no matter how loud her music was, no matter what she did, Huey was still on her mind. Why did he have to be so good?

She hated that she couldn't just brush it off, couldn't just get over it. It's a crush, she knew it would pass someday and that she'll forget all about it but right now he was the only thing she felt she lived for.

There was so much hurt in her life already. Having a boyfriend and wanting to avoid another heartbreak is like willingly walking on broken glass and not wanting to get cut. She can't get hurt again...not now...

She pulled out her journal and just wrote it all out.

Feelings only get in the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Huey:

School was the worst.

It was just fact.

It's not because of the hard work.

It wasn't the teachers. (So much)

It was the students! He knew everyone would agree if they knew what Huey went through with or without a bully.

People leaning over his shoulder for test answers, the weird whispering that happened around him, the annoying and repetitive names they call him. Life would be so much easier without other people.

Except his brothers of course, and Webby, The rest of his family and now Violet. (He could probably do without Lena though)

Violet however was different than other people, something about her made him feel comfortable and safe to be himself. She didn't judge him, she didn't make fun of him and even weirder: she seemed to enjoy his company.

Now that's a new concept,

She wasn't hanging out with him out of pity, or because they were family or because she's just nice, but because she wanted to, either she's very weird or she sees something nobody else could, himself included.

His brothers haven't made much progress, Louie was still quiet when it came to Della, not only did he not say much to her but also wouldn't talk about her. Huey knew why, Louie didn't want Della to feel unwelcome and leave again, Dewey felt the same and he knew it, that's why he hasn't stopped trying. Huey knew his brothers more then anyone else did, sometimes more then they even knew about themselves.

Violet: 

Violet is a introvert. It was almost obvious, that doesn't mean she doesn't like people, it just means she likes time to herself more and people were only acceptable occasionally.

She's not good with people, Lena and Webby sort of proved that. She felt bad but it might be a good thing, they should know what they're getting into. She wasn't a good friend. Huey needs to learn that lesson quickly before he gets too attached.

Huey: 

Huey tapped on his desk wishing for the clock to turn 12:00, he just wanted to see violet again.

It was weird, he couldn't stop thinking about her and what they'd have to talk about today.

Little did he know they'd have a LOT to talk about.

They met at the library as normal, violet was there first with her beak in a book.

"What's the book of the day?"Huey whispered, though it wasn't necessary, nobody else was there but the librarian.

"To frame a mockingbird". A classic story about racism (Against mockingbirds)

"Hey, something I've actually read for once"He smiled, she smiled back.

Violet: 

"I wanted to ask you something..about your life"She said.

"Ok."

"I was reading little woman. I've read it on numerous occasions, Is having siblings really like it is in the book?"She asked.

"I'll admit I've never read it- having siblings is more like 'Lord of the flies' if I'll be honest".

"Joke?"She asked.

"Yes"He answered.

"Good one"She said.

"Thanks. Why did you ask?"

"I was just curious, I've never experienced it before so I was curious."

"If you want a sibling, you could have Lena"He laughed that turned awkward at the end, "You still haven't made up with them have you?"

"No."

"I get that...I'm not trying to control the situation but I highly suggest talking to them. Webby and Lena may be annoying at times but they could help you."

"It doesn't work that way"She said.

"It should".

"But it doesn't."

Huey: 

They walked out Of the library and immediately regretted it. Erica and Rachel grabbed violet without warning and grabbed her notebook. "Give that back"She said.

"Or what?"Rachel asked.

"Or we'll report you"Huey said attempting to take the notebook from Erica.

"How cute, your nerd in shinning armor"Rachel said, "Want to meet my boyfriend?"She asked.

Jake showed up and grabbed Huey to hold him back "Hey little buddy, you messing with my girl?"

Huey sighed in defeat, he knew no matter what he did, Jake was stronger.

Violet: 

"Let him go!"She demanded.

"For someone who's in mortal danger, you don't seem afraid"Rachel said.

"You mean nothing, why would I fear you?"Violet asked, terrified but trying her darn well best not to be.

"Oh Jake sweetie"Rachel signaled.

Jake pushed Huey against the wall and punched Him in the face then kicked him in the stomach.

Huey tried not to but he yelled out in pain.

"Stop! What do you want?"Violet asked, sounding scared this time.

"Erica".

"What's this?"Erica asked holding up the notebook.

"What are you talking about?"She asked.

Rachel smiled grabbing it and started reading it, "He doesn't notice me when I keep an eye at him when I'm near, he doesn't understand how I feel, he-"

"Please stop!"Violet asked.

"Jake"She said again, resulting in Jake punching Huey again. "Every time you interrupt, he's going to hurt him, your personal nerd can't save you anymore weirdo."

"What do you have against me anyway?"

Rachel nodded at Jake and again he punched Huey- this time in the eye. Violet didn't know what to do, she couldn't let Huey get hurt again so she stayed silent while Rachel made a fool of her.

"Everyone listen up!"Rachel yelled, "We're about to witness some nerdlove!"Everyone gathered around (Mostly out of curiosity on what was going on, and did nothing to help)

Rachel continued:

"Does he notice me when we're together? I'd try looking him in the eyes but I'd get lost."

Huey:

Huey kept trying to get away from Jake so he could help violet, saying anything wouldn't do any good.

"Some call him nerdy but I'd call him charming".

Wait- does violet? Is she talking about him?

Violet:

"He's so perfect I couldn't compare to his sweet song! His adoring laughter and bright, white feathers."

Everyone mocked her terrible poems, they sounded a lot better in her head...she couldn't even look at anyone.

"You think you're so perfect don't you? You have beauty, you have brains but you have no talent"Rachel ripped her notebook apart, papers filed everywhere, "These are trash, just. Like. You. And your dumb boyfriend".

Violet started to tear up, she couldn't do anything, she's defenseless.

Huey: 

Huey didn't care what Jake did to him, seeing violet in pain was worse then anything Jake could possibly do, she didn't deserve it.

"See?"Jake whispered aggressively "You're the weakest, your girlfriend is suffering and you couldn't save her, you couldn't do anything to stop it"He pushed Huey to the ground and left.

Huey looked up at violet "Violet are you ok?"

She left without a word.

"Huey?"Dewey asked from the crowed.

"Move it people! Shows over"Louie said pushing everyone out of their way.

They helped him up but Huey shook them away, the poem they read to the school stood out, Huey picked it up.

"Huey are you ok?"Louie asked.

"What happened?"Dewey asked.

"I should've told you from the start."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Huey: 

The boys walked home, while being alone Huey explained what happened.

"Why didn't you tell us?"Louie asked.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with my problem".

"Huey...your problem is our problem"Dewey said "If something happened to us, you'd want us to tell you."

"I know".

"So why is it any different?"

"Because...because! I'm supposed to be the oldest, I'm supposed to be someone for you to look up to not pity..."

Louie placed a hand on his big brothers shoulder "Not pity Huebert. Help, we want to help you because we...care about you or whatever. You are my big brother and I will always look up to you."

It was weird seeing Louie express the fact that he cares,"Thanks"Huey said.

"I wish you just told us"Dewey said, "Nobody messes with my family."

"I know I'm sorry".

They arrived at home, for a while they just stood there by the gate pondering their next move.

Dewey decided "We need to talk to the adults, we need to tell them what's going on".

Huey stressed "We don't have to-"

"What do you mean? Of course we do...right?"Dewey asked turning to Louie.

"Well yeah...we should..right?"

"I don't want them to know"Huey said.

"Why not?"

Webby and Lena were walking back from wherever the heck they were doing, catching them off guard. "Hey, it's the three musketeers"Lena joked.

At first Webby smiled at Lenas joke but turned around to see Huey's eye "Oh my gosh, Huey are you ok? What happened? Who do I need to kill?"

Huey looked her dead in the eye and just said I'm fine, Talk to violet".

They walk inside and Webby asked "What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know"Lena said "But we're going to find out."

Huey, Dewey and Louie snuck into their room so they would have a couple minutes alone.

"Why don't you want the rest of the family to know?"Dewey asked.

"It's not the rest of the family"Huey said.

That's when it hit him "This is about mom isn't it?"Louie asked.

"I don't want her to think her son couldn't handle things on his own...that I wasn't strong enough."

"This was why you didn't tell us isn't it?"Louie said, why did he have to be so smart?

"I knew you were both dealing with Del-Ahem- Mom, in your own way. Dewey, you seemed so happy and louie, still adjusting. I didn't want to build on that"Huey sat down head in hands.

"I guess we never really talked about it"Louie mentioned.

"You're not alone"Dewey sighed sitting on the bed next to Huey "I know I haven't shown it but I'm adjusting too, I try to be the best I can whenever I'm around her because I'm scared if I disappointed her she might leave again. I know she wouldn't do that but..I still have empty feelings...Like I have no control, I'm trapped. I've never felt that way before."

"Yes, we're still adjusting But we're doing better, all of us. It takes time"Louie said.

"It still isn't easy"Huey said, "I didn't want you overwhelmed".

"Huey, I was a brother before I was a son. You come first."

"I'm sorry we weren't there to begin with...that we didn't see the signals"Dewey said.

"It's not your fault. I should've known better, I should've been honest."

"From now on, we trust each other, it doesn't matter what trauma we're going through ok?" Dewey asked "Deal?"

"Deal"Huey and Louie said simultaneously.

"So now what?"Louie asked.

"I guess, I talk to the adults."

He walked slowly downstairs, not looking forward to what's happening next, on the plus side he didn't have to tell the adults anything, he just had to show them his eye, then they'll ask the questions, he's not sure how he'll answer the: 'how long as this been going on?' Or 'Why didn't you tell us sooner'. The truth was, he could tell Uncle Donald but then Dell- Their Mom- His Mom, would know.

He wished things could go back to normal, Uncle Donald, Uncle Donald was normal, he was easy. Huey knew exactly what Donald was going to say and what he'd do, first he'd ask him if he was ok, take care of the damage that was done then ask what happened, and then figure out how to solve it, it's happened so many times before, the routine is practically ingrained in his memory. Now that Del-His Mom and Scrooge were involved, he wasn't sure what will happen.

He couldn't imagine Scrooge doing anything different then Donald except maybe add a lecture about standing up for yourself and how violence solves everything, Donald would disagree then they'd fight about it for fifteen minutes.

But then there's Della...

She was the most complicated thing in his life, one minute she's giving some bizarre advice about skateboarding and getting into mischief. Then she lectures Louie on scheming.

The only 'parental' advice she gave him was 'Get out of your comfort zone'. She's just like Scrooge, they're constantly trying to 'Correct' behavior that isn't wrong.

It didn't matter how he felt at the moment, He had to be the responsible one again, show his brothers that it's ok to approach an adult if something is wrong, even if he didn't want to.

He finally made it downstairs and was immediately noticed by Donald "Huey what happened?"

Scrooge and Della heard and followed him.

Violet:

She couldn't express how she was feeling, not even on paper, she just hid in her room the rest of that day, her parents talked to her but respected that she wanted to be alone. She'd cry if it would help but right now she just wanted to do the day over.

"Violet, you have visitors".

"Visitors?"She asked, like more then one? It's not Huey right?

She left her room and answered the door. "Lena? Webby?"

"Hey, can we talk?"Lena asked.

"Come in"She said, they walked into her room so they could talk in private.

"What's going on vi?"Lena asked.

"Did Huey tell you?"She asked.

"He hasn't told us anything, the black eye told us a fraction"She said.

Webby looked at her with sad eyes "Violet, we're your friends, you can tell us if something is wrong."

Friends? Since when?

"I'm sorry I snapped at you"Violet said.

"We were being inconsiderate"Webby said.

"How?"Lena asked.

"Lena..."

"No, she's right, it wasn't an excuse, I treated you both terribly."

"We're not mad vi but we'd like to know what's going on. We deserve the truth."

"It's a long story."

"We have time"Webby smiled.

So violet took a deep breath and finally confessed, she explained what happened with Rachel and Erica and how Huey got involved, up to today's events. Lena and Webby both felt their hearts sink to the bottom of their chest.

"I'll deal with Rachel!"Webby said.

"Not yet pink" Lena said: "I'm sorry vi. I was overprotective of Webby, I forgot that you have feelings too and you didn't mean to hurt her.

We should've at least tried to understand what you were going through, we should've stuck by you like family, and you know what, from now on we are family".

Violet wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to cry in front of them.

"Do you want to know the difference between a friend and a family?"Webby asked.

Violet turned to Webby confused.

"A friend is a temporary companion to distract you from your pain.

A family helps you fight through it."

This gave her a lot to think about. "Thanks"She said, Webby and Lena both hugged her, for once violet didn't feel like a third wheel.

Huey: 

Donald gave Huey an ice pack for his eye then he was asked the multiple questions he knew were coming.

"Tell us what happened lad"Scrooge said.

"Are you ok?"Della asked, she gently moved his head towards her so she can look at the damage, not making this any easier.

Della and Scrooge asked more questions but Huey couldn't catch all of them.

"Stop!"Donald spoke up "Huey, who did this?"

Donald knew what He could handle.

"Someone at school.."He said.

"Are you being bullied?"Della asked.

He couldn't look Della in the eye when he answered but he nodded facing the other direction.

"Why didn't you tell us?"Donald asked, Huey looked at Della- then turned away 'Don't look at her, what is the matter with you?'He thought, hoping she didn't notice.

But she did, then she left the room.

As sad as it was, it was easier to talk when she wasn't around, but he also knew that he'd have to talk to her sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

Huey: 

Where's this situation in the jr woodchuck guidebook?

Chapter 45: How to deal with a mother who's been gone for eleven years and decided she wants to be your parent but you can't look at her that way because she wasn't there and you've struggled enough. You look at her like your Great Uncle who also abandoned you for ten years and can't seem to grasp the concept of family responsibility!

Where's that in the guidebook?!

Nothing. There's nothing in there about re-appearing parents, bullies, terrifying adventures, terrible friends or...

Whatever violet was, a friend? He didn't feel for her the same he felt for Webby, not a girlfriend, he wasn't nervous around her like he should be, but who knows.

There's nothing in the book that actually helps with life itself. That's why he always had it with him; it wasn't complicated like life. He liked things that were simple, predictable and the way it's supposed to be.

Della was outside, Donald told Huey to talk to her, what was he going to say? What could he say?

Was she upset because he's being bullied? Was she disappointed in him? Was she scared? People are just as complicated as ever and Della was like people times ten.

He walked outside seeing her sitting on the front steps.

"Mom?"Huey walked up next to her slowly, he wasn't sure how this was going to go and that's what scared him the most. He's on his own, alone with Della. He couldn't count on Dewey to steal the spotlight or Louie to cause a bigger problem, it's just him.

When Della didn't answer Huey sat down next to her, hoping it would be comforting, he didn't want to upset her.

She sighed "Why didn't you tell me Huey? I'm your Mom, I could've helped."

He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say.

"You need to be honest with me, what if you got seriously hurt?"She asked like the Mother she kept trying to be,

"I'm sorry I just-"He sighed, not knowing what to say exactly he did his best to explain "I didn't want to disappointed you. I didn't want you thinking I was too weak to handle this on my own", That was a bit more then he intended on saying, can he trust Della with this information of insecurity? For now He said enough, She didn't need to know the rest.

She placed his hand on his shoulder lovingly "You could never disappoint me Huey, but being brave is sometimes asking for help even when it's hard. Trust me, I know it's hard."

"But we were already trying to put our family back together, we didn't need one more problem."

Which in his mind, is all he was. A problem. A problem that wasn't even worth their time.

"Huey"She pulled him into a non-requested hug, "Your safety and feelings are more important then making me comfortable."

Huey hugged her back, Maybe for her sake, Maybe for his, it didn't matter, things weren't really ok right now, The world is still cruel, Violet's still upset and He doesn't know how to deal with Jake, But right now everything was ok, in his mothers arms he felt...safe. Maybe His Mom wasn't so complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Violet: 

Webby and Lena came to school with violet to help her, how they did that she wasn't sure. It was nice of them to help but she didn't want Webby and Lena to be anywhere near those jerks. Not that they couldn't defend themselves, they're a lot stronger then she was. It's just that Rachel and Erica were terrible people, what If they say something?

She opened her locker to find the poem Rachel and Erica read in front of the whole school with a post-it note attached that reads:

'Violet saberwing, My favorite poet.'

She smiled, rolling her eyes, boys are so weird, but it did help her feel better. Huey truly was one of a kind.

Next to it was a pen with a red rose on top. Violet was glad it was plastic so she could keep it forever.

"What's that?"Webby asked, Violet honestly forgot they were here for a second.

"It's my poem, Huey must've put it here"She said, not letting them see it or the rose."

"Oh ok"She said, "So where are we going to find-"She paused.

When Violet saw Rachel and Erica coming shut her locker instantly.

"I'm surprised you have the guts to show up after what happened"Rachel said.

"What's it to you?"Lena asked.

Rachel looked at her and Webby then back at violet "Things didn't go well with the nerd?"She asked.

"What are you talking about?"Violet asks.

"Well it just looks like you found someone more masculine to fight your battles."

This was violets breaking point. These girls have hit her, hurt her arm, humiliated her in front of the whole class and ruined her book but that was nothing compared to the things they did, said, to, and about Huey, violet legitimately wanted to rip her face off with her majestic demon mace. But the school doesn't allow weapons.

Webby growled "I'd suggest you leave before something happens"Webby said.

"You really need this chick to defend you?"Rachel asks.

"She doesn't need anybody to defend her, you're lucky she doesn't destroy you."Lena said "Right Webby?"

"Right!"Webby said in a fighting position.

Lena used her magic (Just to scare them) Grabbed a picture off the wall and throw it at them "And trust me. She can."

Erica and Rachel ran away, yelling "Witch! Witch!"Terrified out of their minds, seriously? What was wrong with these girls? Lenas magic was cool, not scary.

"I know you are but what am I?"Lena asked jokingly.

"You did it Lena!"Webby shouted.

"They should just be thankful you didn't get to them first right vi?"

She smiled, something told her she wouldn't be seeing those girls again any time soon. Afterward Lena and Webby left.

Huey:

At first Huey had no idea what he was going to say to violet. If she hadn't made up with Webby and Lena, he decided to invite her over and help work things out.

So far the day was quiet, maybe too quiet. Jake was nowhere to be seen.

Throughout the day he was worried, he really wasn't scared of Jake- just the idea that he could show up at any moment worried him but his anxieties wouldn't bother him after what happened the day before. According to Dewey: Jake took care of the situation himself by getting arrested yesterday for under age drinking. This was bad news but it was also a relief. He can finally focus on what's really important.

Violet.

He couldn't stop thinking about her all day, he couldn't wait till lunch but he still wasn't sure what to say. He rehearsed it in his head over and over and over again until the time came.

Violet:

Violet was in the library first as always, reading. The title read 'Withering heights' by Emily bronte.

"Hey"

"Hi"Violet said back closing the book and setting it to the side.

"I'm sorry about what happened"they said simultaneously, "You're sorry?"

"It wasn't your fault"He said sitting down next to her.

"You didn't deserve it though"She said "Your eye looks awful".

"Bruises can only make you stronger"He said nervously, he pulled out violets notebook and handed it back to her, "We put the pages back as best we could, they might be out of order,"

She couldn't loose Huey as her friend: "I'm just glad Tristan from English class didn't hear it"She said hoping he'd be misled.

Huey:

So the poems weren't about him, "That makes sense"He realized he said out loud. She didn't seem to mind because she looked at him the same way. "I think Erica and Rachel need a new strategy- just because they hate you doesn't mean the books have to suffer".

She smiled "I don't think we'll be hearing from them anytime soon".

"Really?"He asked.

"Lena and Webby helped me stand up to them. I wish I'd taken your advice earlier."

"Same here"He said "Jake was arrested yesterday for underage drinking."

"Wow"She said.

"Yeah, interesting how life works."

"Serves him right"She said.

"Huey..I wanted to thank you."

"I didn't do anything"He said.

"You were my friend when I needed you most, instead of watching like everyone else did. You stood up for me. Personally I wouldn't consider that nothing".

He didn't believe that to be anything amazing, it's just the right thing to do, the world can be cruel.

"I have something for you"She said pulling out a book out of her bag.

'Great expectations by Charles Dickens'.

"I have like three copies of this one, it's exciting and mysterious, I thought maybe you'd like it."

Huey looked at the book and back at her, "I can't accept this violet."

"Huey, it would make me feel better if you just took the book."

He finally did, "Thanks"He said.

"I think you'll find Pip interesting"She said "If not you could always give it back or give it away..."

He'd never do that, even if he didn't like the book, it would always remind him of violet. He's happy he had something with him now that will remind him of her, he liked her, he was happier when he was with her, she's smart and talented and pretty...cool and she always smelled of lavender essential oil.

"I've never had a friend like you violet. In fact I think besides my family, you're my only real friend."

"So we're still friends?"She asked happily.

"I hope so"He says.

She smiled.

Gosh she's beautiful. He'd do anything to see that smile every day, of course he notices this after she admitted she likes someone else. Even despite that, he was happy just to be her friend, he was just happy that she was alive, the fact that she exists and she's with him now: it means everything.

**Authors note: See my account on wattpad for the songs that inspired this fanfic.**

**I hope the ending was satisfactory, I was worried that it may be underwealming**.

Thank you: Rebeccamurphyslaw, xxArixDonaldxx, Ducktalesfan54, Sparklepool101, Gabysan07, PIwrites, Torisone. For reviewing on wattpad.

Mimimin, Lucymoon, Sheila578, guest, Boltsoffury10, riverajocabed1 and steampunkwilson for your reviews on

and

Jamsham, Pleaseenteryourname, Steampunkwilson (Again) Anon, nightrise and thenotso_ultiwri for reviewing on archiveofourown.

Please follow and Review if you want more stories like this.


End file.
